The type of invention is a fishing device which totally encloses the bait. There are many such devices listed under class 43, for example Pat. No. 3,688,430 which is a bag that holds bait. Some of the devices under class 43 are tubes that are similar to this device which are designed to hold the bait during casting, but which are designed to tip over to discharge the bait once the tube is in the water. There are other bags under class 43 which are made of mesh for the purpose of allowing the fish to see and taste the bait. None of the casting devices listed in class 43 has the novelty of disintegrating when put in water, and that novelty is described herein.
This casting bag holds a bait fish which is inserted through the top opening of the bag. The bait fish normally has a fish hook through it, and the fish hook is attached to a fishing line which extends outside the bag. With a little slack in the fishing line to the fish hook, an attachment hook attached to the fishing line is inserted through two grommets, one on each side of the bag near the top of the bag. Thus, when the bag is cast, the bag takes all the stress of the fishing line while holding the bait fish evenly distributed to stress in the bag, and taking the stress off the fish hook through the bait. When in the water, the glue holding the bag together dissolves, freeing the bait fish for use.